htmlfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Main Page
Featured Article Which article do you think should be used as the feature article for this upcoming week? I realize that we don't have that many articles to begin with, however, it would be nice to still be able to showcase a new article each week. Answerthis 15:32, 11 October 2006 (UTC) :Margin and background-color both look good, even though they're still very short. Angela (talk) 02:27, 12 October 2006 (UTC) ::How does the Margin article sound for this week and then the background-color article for next week? Answerthis 08:38, 17 October 2006 (PDT) :::It sounds a good idea. Hopefully there will be some more users here soon to create new featured articles. Have you thought about promoting the wiki in some way? Angela talk 11:03, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Scope Does this wikia's scope include XHTML? Lcarsdata (Talk) 19:02, 1 December 2006 (UTC) :Since XHTML is the "new" version of HTML, then yes, this wikia would include everything within the XHTML coding language. Answerthis 20:23, 1 December 2006 (UTC) CSS I have seen a few people adding CSS to this wiki, I was just wondering what people would think about creating a seperate CSS wiki. This wiki is called html wiki and it might cause confusion with new users, prehaps a rebranding might be necessary? Lcarsdata (Talk) :I'm beginning to wonder if this wiki should be renamed to something like "website coding" or "website scripting" or something to that effect. Basically a name which would show that this wiki covers the codes used in websites. I truly don't think there would be enough information to create a separate wiki for CSS, so it's my opinion that it should be added to this wiki. Answerthis 07:21, 2 December 2006 (UTC) ::There is a separate CSS wiki at w:c:css. Angela talk 14:13, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Deletion If I can I would like to propose these pages for deletion: *about:blank - This wiki is about HTML not the internet in general, about:blank is a client specific page. The article is also entirely comprised of a single line of text that is just a comlete joke. *Community Portal - Pointless cross namespace redirect. *Admin assistance - Pointless cross namespace redirect. *HTTP - This wiki is about HTML not the internet in general. *Ru: - This wiki has no pages in russian and this has completely the wrong name. *World Wide Web - This wiki is about HTML not the internet in general. *Web browser - This wiki is about HTML not the internet in general. *WYSIWIG - This wiki is about HTML not the internet in general. *Template list - Pointless cross namespace redirect. *Simple links - This is not what this wiki is for, this wiki is meant to be a complete reference and that topic is already covered in A. *Image:Padlock.svg - Unused, Image:Padlock.png offers far better quality rendering this one pointless. I would also like to propose the following: *Category:!Categories be renamed to Category:Root or something without the exclamation mark. *Category:Computer languages deleted as it is very vague and is not specific to HTML. *Everything in Category:Content moved into Category:!Categories as it is simply duplication *Category:ISO Standards deleted as it is very vague and is not specific to HTML. *Category:IEC Standards deleted as it is very vague and is not specific to HTML. *Category:HTML Wiki be renamed to Category:Meta makes more sense IMO. *Category:Inline Standards deleted as it has no articles in it. *Category:Standards deleted as it is very vague and is not specific to HTML. *Category:Technical communication deleted as it is very vague and is not specific to HTML. *Category:W3C Standards deleted as it is very vague and is not specific to HTML. *Category:Term deleted as it is very vague and is not specific to HTML. Just some ideas. Lcarsdata (Talk) 19:54, 1 December 2006 (UTC) :I'll start making a list here of articles that I've deleted from the list you've made. While I'm going through the above articles, I'm trying to keep in mind one of the general rules of thumb that articles, if possible, should not be deleted as they may, in some situation, come in handy (I know it's written somewhere, and I'll post a link if I remember where). Answerthis 07:24, 2 December 2006 (UTC) *about:blank *Ru: *Image:Padlock.svg *Simple links *WYSIWIG - This page doesn't appear to exist. *Template list - This page doesn't appear to exist. *Note: Some of the pages you proposed in the second half of your message do not exist. *Note 2: Some of the redirect pages were either added by the person who made me admin, or I was told to add them by him. *Note 3: I can't rename some of the category pages, as for some reason the option isn't appearing for some of those pages. Internet wiki I just wanted to point out that there is also an Internet Wiki, so if people add off-topic content here which would fit in a wiki about the Internet, please move it there before deleting it. A lot of the pages here seem to have been created because they were in (such as web browser which has ), so you may want to change irrelevant red links to point to the Internet Wiki to prevent people creating those pages here. Angela talk 14:13, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Promoting I thought I'd post an update on how I'm trying to get more users to the HTML wiki. Over the past weeks, I've been advertising this wiki on the Web design forums that I visit regularly. In addition, I've been telling friends and family to check out this wiki. I've sent out an email to a group of my friends who do a lot with Web design, and within the email I asked them to tell any of their friends interested in HTML about the wiki. I'm certain that this will generate more traffic to the HTML wiki. I believe that after the holiday season is over, we will be seeing more users to the wiki, as the holiday season is always hecktic, and users may not be able to get to their computers for a few days. Answerthis 06:49, 1 January 2007 (UTC) :Hey Answerthis, nice to see you being around again :-) :Promotion is a good idea! In addition there're some tips at Forum:Attracting Contributors - just for the case you didn't know this page before ;-) Cheers --rieke 15:46, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Polish version http://pl.html.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_główna It is polish version HTML Wiki. Bundy91 11:25, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, I'll note that on the HTML & CSS Wiki, where the content from this one has moved. --Jesdisciple (talk) 21:55, January 27, 2011 (UTC)